kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuu Koku
Ryuu Koku is a vassal of Late Great General Ou Ki and currently serves as the General of the Ryuu Koku Army in the Tou Army under the newly appointed Great General, Tou. Appearance He has a small beard, thin mustache, and a warrior's build. Personality Ryuu Koku has an enthusiastic yet humble personality as he calls Mou Bu's attempt to recruit him a jest. Despite this humility, he demonstrates a different side towards those under his commands such as Shin and Kyou Ki as he nags them constantly about their failures and issues. History It is assumed that he has served in Ou Ki's battles in the past and has worked his way past being a 1000-Man Commander. As the commander of the 2nd army, he is in charge of leading 12,000 troops into battle. He nows serve as a General under Great General Tou. Story Training Arc Ryuu Koku is first seen, prior to the battle, with Ou Ki and his other vassals returning from a training session. Battle of Bayou Arc During the Battle of Bayou, he is placed in charge of the 2nd army of Qin. At the meeting, Mou Bu has with Ou Ki, he is placed under Mou Bu's command along with the other commanders so they can attack the Zhao headquarters at once. On the fourth day, his army charges at the Zhao headquarters some moments after Mou Bu's own, catching the Zhao by surprise. His army engaged Man Goku's forces before the Zhao retreated when Chou Sou moved their HQ. After the Zhao army retreats, he states that there are few places where they can deploy such a large army and they must be aware of how the Qin will react to this fact. Having no objections to Mou Bu's orders to pursue the Zhao, Ryuu Koku reminds him of his promise to Ou Ki involving his range and accompanies the Qin general's army. He helps guide both his army and Mou Bu's to the relocated Zhao HQ and is commended for this by the Qin general. Asking if they would stick to their original plan, Mou Bu declines and orders them to attack immediately. As the two armies battle, Ryuu Koku notices that the Zhao is damaging the Qin forces more than expected and their armies are heading farther away from the visible range of the Qin HQ. Seeing Hou Ken present in the battle, he orders Qin troops to surround him and take his head. His army follows after that of Mou Bu's who was busy pursuing Hou Ken into a narrow path with steep cliffs. Seeing that it is a trap, Ryuu Koku warns Mou Bu and barely escapes the falling rocks thrown by the Zhao. After informing Moubu that they've lost about half their forces to the trap, he warns of future traps and advises them to retreat but his advice is disregarded. Fighting alongside Mou Bu's battered army, he is relieved to see his lord arrive with his army in tow. Seeing Ou Ki's employing a strategy to hastily eliminate the Zhao HQ, Ryuu Koku states that it is not like his lord to be in a rush and wonders why he is doing so now. He appears along with the remaining troops in Mou Bu's army to create an escape path for his dying lord amidst the fighting. He later served as a witness when Tou was given command of Ou Ki's Army as per his lord's dying wish. Alliance Arc Coalition Invasion Arc He was Tou's adjutant on the battle. He later took over command duties when his master went to fight. He was later present during the ceremony. Fire Dragons of Wei Arc He was on Tou Army when Tou smelled a trap then retreated. He was later was part of Ou Hon's plan, acting as a diversion and attacking separate Wei position. He was later charged with building Choyou's defenses, alongside Hi Shin Unit, and loves to nag Shin for his slow defense building, and Kyou Kai for her being part of Hi Shin Unit, though she has her own unit. State of Ai Arc He was left out of repairing the stronghold, with Kyou Kai to cover Shin's disappearance to assist Kanyou's defense with Sai Army. He later scolded Shin for his absence. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }}He has impressive navigational abilities as he was praised by Mou Bu when he led their army to the relocated Zhao headquarters in the mountainous region. He is said to be the most quick-witted among the Tou Army's inner circle. Trivia *Ryuu Koku is apparently a huge nag. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Male Category:Generals Category:Strategical Generals Category:Qin Generals Category:Ou Ki Army Category:Ryuu Koku Army Category:Cavalry Category:Glaive Users Category:Strategists Category:Qin Strategists